Collaboration
by Anonymous Echo
Summary: So life isn't what Jak thought it would be, in New York with a cheap, in need of desperate repairs, house. A friend that is everything she is not, and a stranger holding her a gun point to keep quiet. Maybe she should start at the beginning.


**Author's Note: I've been wanting to do something for this movie but never figured out an exact plot. Still unsure of where it is to go, but there is a general direction set. I've named this story "Collaboration" for a reason, not just because of the characters, but because of the readers too. I'll be doing the introductory chapter after this, but from there on what you guys want to see, or any ideas you have I want to read about. Incorporate them at some point within the story. You can leave your ideas in the reviews, discussions for the actual story you can message me with too. When I don't hear anything I'll keep updating too, keep the story moving. I can't say how often I will update, since life has become a bit busy, but this will be a nice breather before I get back to my other pieces. For now, here's the prequel for it all, so I hope you enjoy it and can't wait to hear from you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phone Booth, its characters/actors/actresses in any way, shape, or form. I do not own its plot, or New York City, or anything from the movie itself. I do, however, own Jakki Marcer, Suzie Topsey, and any OCs you see within this story, and the storyline itself for this specific tale.**

**

* * *

**

** "Someone once told me that teamwork divides the task and multiplies the success. What I want to know is if that is still true when one of the two people is holding you at gun point." - Jak**

**

* * *

**

_**What is to come...**_

_ The girl sat with her legs crossed, nail between her teeth as she kept her eyes locked with the other. The classic thinking pose of Suzie Topsey, the elder of the two reflected. Things were heating up, fast, and she didn't know how to she was going to explain to her friend just what the outcome might be. She highly doubted any of them were good, and at this exact moment she figured that the twenty-one year old was thinking the exact same thing. After finally coming clean it was bound to happen, her life wasn't as dandy as she made it out to be. Especially with her recent, and unfortunate, company._

_ The onyx haired girl lifted her head, swiping aside some stray strands. Her honey brown eyes appearing more serious than Jak could ever remember seeing them be. "What's the best outcome?" She asked, her tone clearly stating 'I really don't think I want to know.'_

_ "A quick death." Jak said, her face briefly raising from where she had it previously hid behind her forearm as it rested upon her propped knee. Suzie did not want to hear that, her brows furrowed in displeasure, demanding a different answer. But Jak wasn't a liar, not always, at least. She wouldn't lie about this, not unless she was ordered to. "Slim chance of getting away, and if I did, hell... He'd hunt me down and kill me, probably. Do the same to you, no doubt."_

_ "And that's the reason you're not running, isn't it? Because of me."_

_ The brunette flashed a half smile, but it held little happiness within it. "Hey, I have to save my own ass too." It got a mimicking expression from her fellow before concern took over once more. "Hey," Jak barked, feeling the need to say something remotely comforting. "I'll do everything I can to come back, okay? So you can tie me up and take me off to France. Just like we said we would."_

_ "Promise."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Promise me you'll come back." Suzie snapped, her eyes glistening with unshed tears._

_ "I promise." If anyone knew Jak it was this girl, her only friend, the one person she'd consider to be family. So when she said those words she knew that Suzie, out of anyone, would know that those words were nothing but a lie._

_

* * *

_

**Prequel.**

_**What will be done...**_

Why was it so dark? No, wait, why were hands tied behind her back? Wait... Wait, why was it so cold? Why was she sitting on stone, or cement, or... She didn't even know, all that she _did _know was this was not where she was last. And her head ached like fuck. Blinking wearily she leaned back against the wall, kicking her feet in front of her till they were pulled against her chest. The scuffling echoed, which didn't help her pounding head. Everything was dark, nothing but blackness, if she could wave her hand in front of her face she was sure she wouldn't see a thing. Which just begged her to ask why. Why, why, _why_ was she here? Her lips tugged into a frown, which hurt, and briefly she remembered a blurry figure backhanding her across the face. A male figure. Why, oh why, did men always know where to hit a woman? Was it programmed into them at birth, was that why male doctors were such assholes? Too many thoughts, way too many thoughts for her aching head.

The sound of a creaking door caught her attention, but it was not close. It was distance, outside of the room. Footsteps bounced off the walls, sounding more like squeaks of wet rubber shoes. As they approached they became louder and louder, until they halted just outside of the door she was locked behind. Silence, nothing but silence. No entrance, no bright lights shining to give whoever the hell it was a dramatic entrance. She sat for minutes, which felt like forever to her, and still no entrance. Her mind warped itself, twisting, panic rising more and more. She felt her chest painfully heave, breath shuddering, despite her best efforts to calm down.

But still nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Panic became frustration, which slowly boiled into anger. She did not want to be here, where ever the hell here was. And she most certainly did not want to be stuck sitting, tied, with her hands twisted behind her back. "Who are you?" She started with, her voice trembling as she attempted to keep calm. But like before there was only silence. "What do you want?" Jak pressed, her jaw tightening despite the pain that flooded up her cheek. Faintly she could hear breathing, as if the person was pressed against the door. Frankly, that wasn't all too pleasing of a thought either. Down right creepy. One more go, then she was going to sit back and wait. One more... "Why am I here?"

"That's a good question." The voice spoke slowly, each word calculated, precise. "Probably the best question you can ask."

"And the answer? What about the answer?" She asked hesitantly.

"Ah, the answer to your question. Well it's easy, you're here to play a game."

Game. A fucking game! She hissed furiously, her frown deepening into a scowl. "And why was I chosen for this game?"

A deep chuckling echoed through the door, "You know."

_No, no I fucking don't know._ Her mind screamed, but she refrained. "...What kind of game is this?"

The chuckling continued, "That, Jak, you also know." He knew her name, that stung. She tried to focus on just who had this voice, but she couldn't remember encountering a single person. Suzie was the only one she spoke with, and rarely did she mingle with that girl's friends. Nor was she the type to mingle with anyone, really. This voice was unknown to her, just like the person behind it.

His footsteps began to fade, she just noticed. He was leaving her here again, leaving her in the darkness, alone. Jak slammed her shoe against the hard floor, a frustrated scream escaping her lips. Another slam, another scream. Again and again and again, she kicked and she screamed, nearly forgetting to breath. And when her feet started hurting, to the point she couldn't slam them anymore, she sank into the wall and screamed some more. Not that he cared, nor probably was even listening to her.

It's been a while since she screamed, and within ten minutes he had her nearly breathless because of it.

* * *

_**Onto the present...**_


End file.
